In a substrate or film for recording ink using an ink jet printer system, it is demanded a large reception amount of the ink and a high adhesive strength between an ink fixing film and the substrate as the definition of the ink jet printer is improved. Further, a high transparency is required for the ink recorded body.
It is proposed a method of printing ink on a image-fixing material having a porous layer of an average micro pore size of 0.05 to 100 μm on the uppermost layer of a thermoplastic resin and of then flattening the printed face (Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-225,179A). It is further proposed an ink jet recording body having an ink receiving layer (hydrophilic resin) having a melting point of 40 to 55° C. on a substrate (Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-168,055A).
However, according to the porous layer having an average micro pore size of 0.05 to 100 μm, for example, although it becomes possible to receive the ink, light is scattered within the pores to lower the transparency, which is problematic. Further, the step of heating the printed image-reception layer and passing it through a roll limits applicable uses. For example, its family use is impossible.
As a representative of a material having a high transparency, acrylic resin is known. An acrylic resin has a low refractive index of 1.490 and a low reflectivity on the material surface to provide high and deep transparency. Among them, acrylic block copolymer is thermoplastic and excellent in its molding property and handleability. Further, since the block copolymer is flexible, elastic, and excellent in its mechanical properties and transparency, its application has been tried in various fields (Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. H05-507,737A, Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Publication No. 1999-335,432A, Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-277,574A).